


One to Two.

by kreden



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ghouls, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreden/pseuds/kreden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide is a ghoul investigator of CCG-and he cant forget Kaneki. underground, a strange sound echoes-and one day, hide's door opens..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1: one to two

"Nagachika, come over here a bit."  
"More work? Then I'm not going."  
"..It's important, you know."  
"Fine."

It had been almost a year since the war between ghouls and humans had ended. Piles of dead bodies of ghouls and humans were sprawled everywhere in the 20th ward, and the smell of blood and corpses filled up the air for months. Many people couldn't live their lives normally after everything and Japan was quiet for the first two months-only with the sounds of grieving for the dead ones. But soon the humans considered the truth that they had won the bloody battle and started to wake up from the nightmare-and started to get back to one piece-repairing roads and rebuilding the buildings, and soon the 20th ward came back to normal. Without the most powerful ones, the ghouls also became quiet for several months as if they no longer existed, and people came to live with peace that they didn't have for a long time. Just when the CCG was about to pull back from looking for any more ghouls, Japan was once again stricken by the new of a batch of ghouls that had barged into a hotel and had murdered all the people there. So the ghoul investigators were investigating the new batch of ghouls that had appeared in the 11th ward.

(Nagachika Hideyoshi-who also had been hired into a ghoul investigator-was known for being the best 'spy' of CCG. )

"So you want me to go to the 11th ward?"  
"Yes-and we will send three more investigators with you for safety."  
"I understand."

As hide walked in the hallway, he looked at the wall covered in names of wanted ghouls. Most of them had been scratched out-including the name 'eyepatch'. As soon as he read that name, hide felt pain piercing his heart and he bit his lip, closing his eyes at the sudden memory of his last moments with Kaneki.

 

"No..no!! It's mine.. give me back!!.. no no no no I'm being eaten! give..me"  
terrified screams and cries were filling up the sewer as Hide slowly stepped forward towards the sound.  
"Kaneki..so you were suffering like this all the time, huh..?"  
It was probably too dark to see exactly who it was-but Hide knew right away it was Kaneki. Kaneki flinched at the familiar voice of his precious friend and as his tears covered his face, he stepped back not believing his ears, and turned around, blocking his ears-tears streaming down his face.  
"H-hide.. no it can't be.. just my imagination..no Hide no...don't come near me.. Hide run..! or else I will.."  
Hide sighed deeply. It hurt him to see his friend like this. _you always weigh everything on your own._ Hide walked closer to Kaneki and grabbed hold of kaneki's shoulders and turned him around to face him.  
"..kaneki.. can you fight to your best one more time for me?"

 

-And with that, Hide gave himself to Kaneki.

 

When hide woke up covered in stitches and bandages, he was surprised that he hadn't died, but even before he was happy that he was alive, he worried for Kaneki. _where was kaneki? ..and is he alive?_  
After he was discharged from the hospital, hide furiously searched every corner he could reach for Kaneki, but everywhere he went, he couldn't find him. After he searched for five months, he gave up, making up his mind that Kaneki died.  
But it's all his fault.  
he was the one who 'made' kaneki meet with Rize in the first place.  
-And if he had payed more attention, Kaneki wouldn't have had been tortured until his nails died into black and his hair turned white.  
Hide felt guilty for everything- so guilty that he wanted to kill himself.

_I should have been the one to have that torture.. Kaneki you didn't deserve everything that happened to you._

_I'm sorry.._

 

_-'Hide.'_

Startled, hide oped up his eyes and froze. Did he just imagine that? 'probably an echo of Kaneki's voice,' he thought-but something tingled in his heart. Hide shook his head to forget it-although Kaneki never seemed to never leave his mind. he sighed, smiling sadly as a flashback of the black haired bookworm came to his mind.  
"Nagachika?" a familiar feminine voice made Hide wake up from his vision with a start.  
"Oh, Akira san, what are you doing here?"  
"I was in my way to get some files but I saw you standing there without moving so I thought it was weird."  
Hide slightly blushed, finally remembering that he was in the middle of the hallway.  
"I'm sorry, I was just daydreaming. "  
Akira seemed to frown a little before opening her mouth to say-  
Hide knew what was coming, so he quickly stopped her by shaking his head smiling.  
"I think I should get going, Akira san. Sorry to block your way. Have a good day!"  
before Akira could even reply, Hide ran past her and he almost tripped on the way out of the CCG building. He couldn't see well. something was..blurry-  
"huh..?"

"Why am I crying?"

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------

 

 

_drip._

_drip._

The sound of water dropping filled up the large 'room' underground as the smell of rubbish and corpses filled the air. Nothing moved except for the water dropping from the ceiling and flowing from the sewer pipes. Nothing could be seen because of the dark, but the room was filled with hundreds of dead ghouls-now in no shape to be recognized. In the center of the room, one small figure is lying down on the cold cement ground-now in very bad shape since he had been dead for one year. Suddenly, a small sprout sprung out of the figure's back and three more followed after. It swayed, glowing, cracking, and stretched high up until it could touch the ceiling- then plunged down with power, piercing the figure right in its center. It tore the figure in half and covered it into a glowing red sphere. Loud rumbling sounds echoed in the room as the sphere melted down-leaving two figures on the floor. One of the figure's fingers twitched and soon got up on his knees. White hair and one black eye. He silently looked down at the black haired boy lying down next to him, and he also soon opened up his eyes and lifted his head.

"..huh?"

"Hi, Kaneki."

He stared in confusion for a moment, trying to understand his situation. Who was this white haired boy in front of him? Why did he seem so..familiar?  
Then he realized. It was his own self staring back at him.

"Y-you..I...what..?"

"Do you remember how I died?"  
Voice slightly different, the white haired boy stepped closer. When he got close enough that Kaneki thought their lips might meet, he lifted kaneki up and started to walk.  
"My memory is kind of murky..so I don't remember everything-but I think..you..I..died from fighting with Arima-san.."  
"You're right."  
"Where are we going? and.. HOW IN THE WORLD DID WE REVIVE?!"  
The white haired boy glanced down at Kaneki in his arms and shrugged, saying-"Somehow."  
"Such a satisfying answer. I;m serious here, so can you be straight?"  
"I don't quite know too- but it's probably because.. I. was the one. who died. not you."  
"..Oh."  
"..and also, you can call me Shiro."  
"sure."

only footsteps could be heard. Kaneki watched where he was being taken to and thought hard wondering how this could even happen. He stared at his hands noticing that his fingernails weren't black. He pulled out his hair. _black._ Kaneki jerked at a sudden realization.  
"..does that mean that I..somehow am half of myself.. the half that I had been before you existed?"  
"Yes."  
"..and does that also mean that my lifespan has decreased to half?"  
Shiro stopped moving and hesitated to respond, but he opened his mouth to answer. "Maybe."  
"What?"  
In shock, Kaneki struggled to get out of Shiro's arms, but realizing that he wouldn't be able to win Shiro's power, he huffed and stayed still. Shiro smirked at the pissed boy in his arms as he started walking again picking up his speed. Soon they reached a big sewer hole, and stepped inside. While Shiro was walking to wherever he had to go, Kaneki felt his eyes growing heavier, and soon he fell asleep. When Shiro noticed that the boy in his arms fell limp, he looked down to find Kaneki asleep. He slightly smirked at how small and harmless kaneki looked, thinking that this was how he had been.  
"you are the one who saved us, Kaneki." Shiro whispered.

It seemed like hours had passed when Kaneki woke up. He needed time to adjust at the bright light around him. He rubbed his eyes and slowly opened up his eyes to be staring up at the starry night sky. As soon as he saw the sky, Kaneki widened his eyes, his mind coming all back together-remembering everything. Warm tear drops fell down his cheeks as he murmured, "Hide,"  
Kaneki felt Shiro tremble at the name. He looked up to find Shiro staring intensely back at him, his face showing worry and deep sadness.  
"I'm sorry..Kaneki I-" His voice shook. Kaneki smiled and cut off his words.  
"I'm okay. Don't worry about me and care for yourself-you suffered much more..Shiro."  
Shiro dropped his head, his grip on Kaneki tightening.  
"I should be saying thank you.. because you saved my life many..many times."  
he looked at Kaneki and smiled sadly, then breathed in a deep breath. He walked through the dark streets.  
Kaneki looked around as he passed by little houses lined up side by side. On the left side of the street were tall apartments that all had the same color.  
This place..seemed rather familiar.  
"Shiro, where are we going?"  
At Kaneki's question, he noticed that Shiro's mouth slightly hitched upwards.

 

"..home."

 

 

 

\-------------

 

 

 

Hide stared down at his hands while he waited the coffee water to boil. He sighed in frustration. Something had been bugging him for a while now- and he didn't know what. He ruffled his own hair and groaned. He felt so lonely. _so alone_. Something-someone who had to be there wasn't. Everyone seemed to be fine and happy, but he wasn't satisfied. There was a big empty space in his heart that ached. Hide grabbed his chest-he needed Kaneki. _come back._  He woke from his thoughts by the sound of the coffee pot whistling. "..Maybe some coffee would help." Hide brewed the coffee-he had been doing that ever since-and sat down on the sofa once more, looking out the window. He stared intensely at the dark streets as if Kaneki would just show up right then and wave to him. As Hide put down his already empty cup, he thought he saw kaneki out the window, and froze. After he squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, he saw that kaneki wasn't there. "..now I'm seeing visions." Hide decided that he needed a good sleep, so he dragged his feet to his room and dropped onto his bed.

"..I can't get you out of my mind..kaneki"

When Hide closed his eyes of the memories of his friend once again flashing through, he was astonished at the feeling of wet tears trailing down his face. He covered his eyes with his hand, trying to stop himself from crying. Just then he heard his front door creaking open. _'-damn, should have locked it. A robber..?_ ' It was a bad idea to not lock the door everyday before he slept. He did that probably because of the belief that kaneki would someday come back-although it would have been impossible. hide jumped up from the bed and quietly peeked out the his room. "Kane-" no. visions again? hide closed his eyes shut and opened them again, but the two kanekis in front of him wouldn't disappear. One of them, the black haired kaneki stepped forward with watery eyes. Hide gasped as the black haired boy crashed into him, hugging him tightly.

"H-hide..ugh I missed you..s-so much..!!" voice muffled by Hide's shoulder, Kaneki squeezed Hide tightly.

"What..? why do..I feel you?" Hide couldn't believe it. _'probably a dream._ ' he thought. the white haired kaneki smiled in front of him and he also came forward to hug him also. If this was a dream, Hide wished to never wake up.

"..This is the best dream I had.." hide mumbled.

Kaneki pulled back. "What?" "This isn't a dream Hide!!" Hide stared back in confusion. 'This isn't?' "Wh-what? then..y-you two-"

"Yes! we're alive!!" "how..can.." Hide felt his eyes water and he started crying. Kaneki smiled with tears in his eyes and hugged hide again, crying and laughing in the same time. The white haired boy brought out his kagune, lifting the two friends that were in a mess of tears and laughter and laid them down on hide's bed. He lied down also, snuggling close to the two happy boys, and pulled the blanket over them.

"Kaneki.." Hide breathed. "I'm so happy..that you're back."

"Me too."

Hide clenched onto kaneki's hand as if it was his life and with the other arm he brought Kaneki closer to him.

"..But" "Which one of you..Is Kaneki?" Shiro looked away from Hide and answered,"He is."

"No, you are."

Shiro looked at Kaneki who was filled with tears and smiled, saying,"No, I'm not you.. Hide, You can just think I'm Kaneki's kagune."

"w-What? Shiro how can you-"

"Kaneki, It's fine. I didn't exist in the first place, right?"

Hide, who had been listening to the two soon opened his mouth. "You two just look like talking to yourself to me..since you both are Kaneki."

Shiro widened his eyes and tried to say that he should not be treated as kaneki when kaneki blocked his mouth with his hand. "Shiro..no"Shiro said nothing but he nodded and put kaneki's hand down.

"I'll go sleep on the sofa."

Just when Shiro was about to sit up, Hide grabbed Shiro's hand and begged. "Don't go..."

Shiro stayed there, surprised at how his mind could completely change just by two words.

"..fine" He lied back down and laced his fingers with hide's and closed his eyes.

Hide closed his eyes too-although he didn't want to sleep when he felt a soft touch on his own lips and he opened his eyes to see Kaneki staring at him.

'did he really just kiss me?'

"..good night, hide." Hide smiled.

 

 

_does he expect me to even sleep after that?_


	2. Come back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nightmares and depression

Shiro shuffled around in his sleep, drenched in sweat. A weak stream of light shined through the curtains from the side of the room, softly illuminating the boys in the bed. Slightly opening his eyes, the boy groaned and twisted-to see Hide staring straight up at him. Startled, Shiro twitched and stopped himself from making noise, nervously watching the boy in front of him pull up his arm and touch his cheek gently. 

"H-"

Shiro's mouth was blocked by Hide's hand. He stayed still, not knowing what would come. Several seconds that felt like several hours passed-Hide breaking the silence by letting out a long sigh. Shiro twitched at the distressed expression of his beloved friend.

"Are..you alright?" Hide asked, worry clearly visible on his face. "You were... _counting_ ," 

shit. Shiro cursed in his mind. Those damn nightmares. 

 

Just half an hour ago, Hide snapped open his eyes to the sound of whimpering. He turned his head towards the source of sound and saw Shiro with his back facing him tense, shivering, quietly murmuring something under his breath. Hide’s breath slightly hitched when he heard the boy next to him counting-  _was that nine hundred ninety-four? No-it was three._  

He pursed his lips as his heart clenched. His hands twitched and hesitated to move as Hide bit his lower lip with distress. He stared at Shiro’s back-thoughts filling up his mind-because that was all he could do.

 

“Shiro-”As Hide started, Shiro looked away and cut his words. 

“I’m fine.”He breathed. “I just have-dreams- _about numbers_.”

A lame excuse; but he didn’t have a choice. His mind was whirling, head slowly aching, and he didn’t know what he should say. Hide looked unconvinced. As Shiro tried to keep his mind in place, he held his breath.

“Hide? Shiro-why are you up?”

Just then he heard a voice. His own voice.

“Ah, kaneki-”Hide looked like he was sorry, and when he pulled on the other’s arm down to get him back to sleep, the black haired boy let out a small noise as he understood the situation when his eyes rested on Shiro. Clearly, Shiro looked like he was in bad shape. He was sweating hard, a little out of breath, and he hadn’t noticed-his eyes were wet. Shiro quickly turned around and put his hand to his eyes, letting out a sigh.

Kaneki's brows furrowed as he reached for Shiro. _He knew._ The nightmares, Jason-and all the things that had happened before. He was suffering not only because of that, but also because he was _hungry_. He grabbed Shiro's hand and pulled him up, as he himself climbed down of the bed. Hide called for Kaneki before Kaneki gave Hide a look that it would be okay, and walked Shiro out of the room and closed the door behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

"Kaneki?"

Shiro looked into the silver eyes of the black haired boy. His face was shadowed by the darkness-so it wasn't clear what expression he had on his face, but Shiro could see the shine of the eyes of the other. When he opened his mouth once more to ask what he was up to, he saw Kaneki bring up his arm. Kaneki breathed once, thinking it over, and opened his lips-Shiro wincing at his action-and bit down on his own arm. 

"K-Kaneki! What are you-" His words were stopped by Kaneki-or more accurately- _Kaneki's bleeding arm._ He gasped as the sweet aroma of blood poured into his mouth, and he instinctively sunk his teeth into it. Kaneki, his breathing slightly fast, bit his lip to keep his whimpers in as he watched as Shiro tore into his arm with tears trailing down his face. His expression seemed to say that he hated himself.  He put his other arm on Shiro's head and whispered, "Don't cry." At Kaneki's voice Shiro seemed to cry more. Kaneki shushed him, eyeing the closed door of Hide's bedroom. The boy looked at his damaged arm, dripping blood and pain pierced him, creeping through his nerves in his arm up to his head. He winced at the sight of his half eaten arm, but he did not make any negative expressions. _That would just make Shiro to hate himself more._

Then Shiro withdrew, blood trailing down from his mouth to his chin. He blinked, then snapped his head down, eyes widening at his work.

"Hu..huh? What..? What did I.. s-shit, Kaneki-" His hands holding Kaneki's arm shook, not knowing what to do with it. His eyes squeezed shut as Kaneki opened his mouth. "It's alright, okay? You needed it. And I'm half ghoul, after all. It will regenerate. Maybe will take several days-for I'm not 'trained' like you." He hesitated to open his mouth again for the next thing he had to tell the white haired boy in front of him. "..I need to.."  _take and give,_ he would say, but he left that for later. Shiro looked at him in confusion, then finally managing to understand what Kaneki meant, he softly nodded and brought up one of his arm to pull down the side of his shirt to expose his skin between his shoulder and neck. Kaneki hesitated for a moment, and stepped forward, slightly standing on his toes (since the other was taller)and opened his mouth- _  
_

"What?"

The two boys snapped their heads towards the voice, finding Hide, one hand on the doorknob, shocked at the sight. Kaneki quickly drew back, his mind searching for an explanation, but he was stunned at the coming words of his friend.

"Don't eat yourself!-I mean, eat _me_  if you have to.."

"What? are you insane?!"Shiro and Kaneki cried at the same time. Hide looked surprised at their words, then smiled playfully, saying, "Thank you for caring for me that much, I like the feeling of being loved. I'm fine with being eaten by you-wait what, KANEKI YOUR ARM!!!" Hide hurried over, clamping his hands on Kaneki's arm, careful to not be near the wound. Kaneki flinched at the sudden touch, then glanced at Shiro-looking guilty.

"It's fine, he needed it. And It will regenerate. It hurts-" he looked back to hide. "-but It's fine."  _Shiro's had suffered much more pain than this._ Hide clenched his teeth, closing his eyes-then opened them, glaring at Kaneki. He brought down his shirt like Shiro had a minute ago. "Hide, no. I wont hurt y-" "JUST EAT IT." Hide hissed. Kaneki shook his head, pushing Hide backwards, but he didn't budge, and only stepped closer to Kaneki. The sweet smell of Hide's skin made Kaneki a bit dizzy.  _No._ He thought to himself-or rather-convinced himself.  _Don't think. Keep it in. It's Hide._ The aroma disappeared as Hide was pulled back by Shiro, and he gave Shiro a look of thanks. Hide groaned and yelled with distress. "I can't stand back while you suffer anymore!!" Shiro yanked Hide and hugged him tight, voice wavering. "Hide, you did more than enough." Shiro whispered gently. Kaneki agreed and came closer to pat Hide's hunched back. While Hide was deep in tears, Shiro silently gestured towards Kaneki to be quick. The boy swiftly grabbed Shiro's hand and devoured his skin on his wrist, then let go just before Hide looked up from tears, noticing the movement. Shiro was faster-he hid his blood-covered wrist with his sleeve.  _Lucky that his shirt was black._  Kaneki swiped his mouth to clear any blood. He felt guilty for doing this secretly ( _and during hide was crying_ ) but he knew he couldn't hide it forever. Will it even go on forever? He didn't know what would happen If they kept on giving and taking from each other. Would they eventually die? It wouldn't be so bad-they both are half ghouls after all. They  _are_ eating human flesh.

"Shiro..?"

Kaneki looked up as Hide struggled to move in Shiro's grip. Shiro, noticing that he was hugging Hide a bit too tight, let go of Hide, who sniffed and looked at him with innocent, sad eyes.  _Like a dog._ He suddenly thought. Why he thought his friend was like a dog, he didn't know, but he sent that thought away as he gently pushed the two boys back into the bedroom and closed the door.

As he lied back down on the bed after the other two got in comfortably, he glanced at the brightening sky.  _probably too late to sleep,_ he considered, but he was too tired. He didn't understand why- but his body didn't seem to listen to him. As he soaked into the quietness of an early morning, he thought he heard Hide's voice- _  
_

 

"Kaneki? ..Shiro?"

 

 

silence.

 

 

 

"You two are sleeping..?"

 

 

 

Hide sighed with a smile and moved his hands to gently slide his fingers between the other two boy's fingers, then he heard both of them let out a slight sound of pain, and snapped his eyes to their arms.

 

Blood was stained through both their sleeves.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaneki Shiro Hide..  
> Touka.


End file.
